The Sonic Martial Arts Fight Club
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: A special series where the characters practice and use martial arts for series of training, fighting, challenges, and more. T for fighting violence, and some cursing later in story.
1. Blindfold Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Sonic the Hedgehog"_**** nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to SEGA.**

**The Sonic Martial Arts Fight Club**

**Chapter 1: Blindfold Fighting**

On a high hill somewhere in the Japanese countryside, a fighting shrine sits quietly with no one using it inside. However though, two hedgehogs are about to enter the shrine. One was blue, and one was pink; it was Sonic and Amy. About a few days earlier, Amy challenged Sonic to a blindfold fighting match with Japanese style sword. It was for her to see if he can outmatch her special ninja and gymnastics skills. Sonic accepted her challenge, and now, the day has arrived. As they both entered the shrine, Sonic put on his blue short sleeve jacket, and long pants for the fight (it is mainly blue, with a white stripe, which also went on the circled jacket and pants ). Amy wore a pink short sleeve jacket and pants with light purple circles on both her jacket and pants. She also has a light purple boxing wrap which went from her hands to the lower part of her arms. As for the swords, Sonic got a simple basic and long Samurai sword with a blue color on the lower part. Amy's was a Kantana with a pink color on the lower part as well, but with a little pink rope. After dressing up on their attires, they entered the fighting room, where Amy had brought the white blindfold for the fight.

_"Good luck, Sonic. Don't peak." _said Amy.

_"Good luck to you too."_ replied Sonic.

Amy gives Sonic the blindfold, and they both put it on. After that, they went into fighting positions. The two then start moving around, and for a moment, they were both waiting for who would do the first strike. Suddenly, Sonic carried out a roundhouse kick to Amy as the first strike. But she missed the Blue Blur's kick, and in response, Amy does a right hook kick to Sonic. He's hit by the kick, but blocks it. Then, Sonic does a straight foward attack with his sword, but Amy uses her Kantana, and blocks thr attack. They hit each others sword, side by side (some of them done Star Wars style with circle styled attacks). Minutes later, Sonic and Amy were still fighting, but both always had something in store. They were at their fighting positions again, both of them waiting to make the next move. Amy made her move by doing this; she threw her sword forward up in the air, ran, and started using her ninja-gymnastics skills to good use. Sonic senses Amy, and follows her moves only by then Amy catches her Kantana, and uses a forward attack, resulting in Sonic's jacket being sliced open. He isn't hurt though, but when his jacket opens up into two, most body starts to show as he goes onto one of his sword stances. Then, Sonic does a sword attack and combo, and aims it directly at Amy, but misses. Then, they exchange sword hits one by one. After a ton a numerous sword exchanges, they then hit both of their sword directly. But, at the same time, they kissed each other while doing so. It was then where the fight had finally stopped. Amy and Sonic took off their blindfolds.

_"So, what do you think?"_ said Amy.

_"Well, I'd honestly say it was a tie."_ replied Sonic.

_"You're right."_ said Amy. _"I will say you have passed my little test of mine."_

_"Hmph. Let's just go home anyways." _replied Sonic.


	2. Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 2: Brother vs. Brother**

In a boxing club deep downtown into the city, a crowd gathers around the ring. There are hot lights around it. About to enter, are two hedgehogs. One green and one blue; it was Sonic and Manic. Why? Well, Manic wanted to challenge Sonic to a match to prove he can be a tough fighter during an argument (plus fighting for 3 rounds). Therefore, Sonic agreed to this challenge, and he was ready. Manic's attire was a white boxing glove with a green as the secondary color on his gloves, plus a white short with a green stripe. Sonic was the same colors but his secondary color on his boxing glove was blue, as as on his shorts on the stripe.

As the two went to the center of the ring, Sonic said a few little words to Manic.

_"Good luck brother."_ said Sonic. _"I hope you expect what's coming to ya."_

_"Don't worry. You'll see."_ confidentially replied Manic.

They then tapped their boxing gloves on top of each other, went back into the corner where they entered from, and went into the fighting stance. And then...

***_DING!_***

the first round began. The two started going around in a circle, waiting for either one to start the first attack. Then, Manic does the first strike by doing it with a right jaw. But Sonic blocks it. Then, they go back into fighting stance. Sonic lashes out a series of jabs that hit all of Manic's body. Manic tries to block it properly, but they fail. Despite the jabs, Manic is still standing.

_"I'm still standing!"_ yelled Manic.

_"Oh yeah? Well how about this!"_ angrily replied Sonic back.

Sonic right punched in Manic in the face. As of a result, Manic's nose started to bleed. But before he could do anymore punches, the first round was over.

***_DING!_***

They both went back to the corner, and sat down on a stool. They both received water, but Manic spits his. Then, for a moment, Manic thought of how to beat his brother.

_"Maybe if I do 3 punches to face, and numerous jab punches, maybe that'll do him in."_ Manic said in his thoughts.

Then, the two went back into the middle of the ring, and into fighting position.

***_DING!_***

The second round commenced. Manic unleashed his strategy, and it was a success. In just seconds, Sonic was pounded up with lots and lots of jabs to his body. It felt like being up upon so many building bricks. Then came the 3 punches to his brother's face. One was to left, right, and left again. And after those punches, Sonic felt weak, and fell down to the ring floor.

***_TUMP!_***

Then, the referee started counting.

_"One! Two! Three..."_

Sonic tried to get up, but was unable to.

_"Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"_

_"Ugh.."_ gruntly said Sonic.

_"Nine! Ten!"_

***_DING!, DING!, DING, DING!, DING!_***

Manic has won the match. He had never felt so confident than ever before. The referee came over to him, and took is right hand up onto the air.

_"The winner!" _loudly said the referee.

After that, Manic put his right hand down, and went over to pull up Sonic.

_"Ugh..."_ weakly said Sonic.

When Sonic was standing again, he had this to say to to his brother.

_"Not bad Manic, not bad. You are truly a real fighter after all."_

_"Oh, why thank you."_ said Manic.

After those comments, they hugged each other as of a symbol of sportsmanship. Everyone else in response clapped to that.

_"You want to go get a drink?" _said Sonic.

_"Sure. Why not."_ replied Manic.


	3. Tails' Training

**Chapter 3: Tails' Training**

On a nice and clear sunny day, Sonic invited Tails to come over to his house. He had something nice in store for him to do. As he brought him downstairs, Tails was in for a surprise.

_"So, how to do like my gym?" _said Sonic confidentially.

_"It's look great!" _replied Tails.

_"Good... Cause today, I'm gonna train you how to fight right!" _said Sonic.

_"Why?" _says Tails. _"I know how to fight."_

_"I understand that, but you don't fight well my friend." _replied Sonic _"And when you don't fight well, you get beaten up easily. That's why I'm doing this. Now, get your boxing shorts and take off your shoes. We are going to do kickboxing training today!"_

_"Alright." _replied Tails.

He took off his shoes, and put on his boxing shorts. From there, Tails' had put on his white boxing wrap, and was ready to train.

_"Perfect! Let's get started!" _said Sonic in a good mood.

_"First off, shadowboxing. You may already know about this. It focuses on your punching." _says Sonic. _"Now, show me some of that. I'll help out if you need it."_

He does a few good fast punches.

_"Okay. You're doing a good job. But you need to have more... power." _says Sonic. Following that, Tails had even punched harder making progress at fast speeds.

_"Whoa, you're doing them way too fast, calm down!" _said Sonic. At this point in time, Tails was sweating up.

_"Alright, that was a good run right there. Now, let's head on over to the punching bag." _Sonic said. Before the punching could commence, Sonic had brought 2 red boxing gloves, and put them on Tails nice and neat. Now, Tails is ready to punch!

_"Okay, go into fighting stance." _says Sonic. _"Look like you're serious. You're ready to face your opponent."_

Then, Tails makes a first right jab punch.

***_THWACK!_***The first punch lands it!

_"That was a good one. Keep punching!" _encouragingly said Sonic.

And so Tails did. Soon after, he did ton of more punches to the bag, and after 10 minutes, he stopped. He was all full of sweat. So, Sonic gave him some bottled wate, even putting it all over his head. Then, Sonic told Tails something urgent after Sonic took the red boxing gloves of Tails' hands.

_"Well Tails, you did great." _said Sonic. _"Looks like you needed a break." _he continued.

_"Why thank you." _replied Tails. _"I appreciate it."_

_"Actually, I'm going sign you up for a fight later on." _Sonic replied back. _"We are going to have more training sessions, and you're gonna get better at it. Because soon, you're gonna participate in matches." _says Sonic. _"And that's important. It accounts to your career in boxing." _he continued. Tails understood him well and clearly.

_"Yes, Sonic." _replied Tails. _"I'll train to the best of my abilites, and become a good boxer." _proudly continuing.

_"Good! Now, how about some lunch?" _replied Sonic.

_"Sure, I'm cool with it." _replied Tails.


	4. Red on Black

**Chapter 4: Red on Black**

Deep in downtown Station Square at an MMA club not far from the financial buildings of the city, Knuckles and Shadow were about to face off in an MMA match. The club was heavily packed. There were many people who were male and female alike. Their attire?

Knuckles was wearing green MMA gloves with red around the finger holes. He had boxing lacing tape on him, and with it his name through intitals. They were "KUNKLS". His shorts were green, with 2 red stripes. Shadow was wearing red MMA gloves with black around the fingerholes. He too had boxing lace tape on his gloves, with his initials being 'SHDW'. The 2 had no ankle guard, and they were also shirtless.

Adding things a bit further, the 2 were in a caged ring. But they didn't care about that. They were ready to fight. Knuckles and Shadow go into their fighting stance.

***_DING!_***

The fight began!

The 2 Mobians quickly engaged. Knuckles made the first move when he did a right jab to Shadow's body, successfully landing it, causing an "oof!" from Shadow. But Shadow made a counterattack, and did a right roundkick, but Kunckles blocked it. Next, Shadow does a few right roundkicks again to Knuckles, but the red echinda blocks the attacks with his hands. In response, he does a big uppercut to Shadow, but his opponent blocked it. Then, Shadow grabs Knuckles' right leg, but in response the red echinda kicks him in the body. In the next move by Shadow, he does a series of roundkicks to Knuckles' face, succesfully landing them. The crowd was liking the action.

_**"OHH!" "OHH!" "OHH!" **_

It wasn't long before Knuckles' nose started bleeding. Despite this, the echinda was still determined to fight. He felt quite angered at what Shadow was doing. So, he was prepped to do another attack. He did a right hook on Shadow, and it hit him!

Then after, Shadow tackles Knuckles's, and slams him along with himself to the ground.

***_THUMP!_* **

The crowd roared in response.

Then, the 2 engage in an struggle on the floor of the ring. Shadow grabs onto Knuckles' left leg, but Knuckles does right punches to Shadow's body. The two continue in this for a while, then they get back up, in fighting position.

For a while, the fight when on and on and on. By then, Knuckles and Shadow's nose was bleeding. In fact, the fight was so brutal, Knuckles' mouth was bleeding as well, and Shadow had visible bruises on his face. Yet they still were strong on determining on who's the best. Then, the two started making their fighting stances, and started for the best they can give.

Shadow made his move by doing jabs to Knuckles body, but Knuckles blocked them. Knuckles then does a counterattack making a right roundkick to Shadow's face. Blood goes flying almost knocking him to the ground, but is still able to stand. Then, Shadow does a right roundkick to Knuckles' face, and it lands. Blood goes flying from the red echinda's face. Then, the 2 engage in a punch fight. Soon after, blood starts flying. Both of the 2's gloves are filled with blood. The crowd was roaring around them. But little did they know they were in for a shock. It would be something no one saw coming.

Shadow made a left jab punch to Knuckles, but Knuckles blocked it.

Knuckles ran to a corner of the ring, used feet to climb a bit, and made a devastating left flying round kick, hit Shadow's face. Blood and sweat was flying from Shadow, and he hit the ring floor. The crow was shocked!

***_OHH!_* **said the shocked crowd.

Shadow was then seriously hurt. He was really bleeding. He tried to get up, but was too weak to do. His head dropped in the floor. Shadow had given up. Knuckles had won the match! Knuckles, proud of his achievement, put his right hand in the air. The crowd roared up.

***_YEAH!_* *_WHOO!_* **roared the crowd. They then started chanting _"Knuckles!" "Kunckles!" "Knuckles!" "Knuckles!" _

But out of act of consideration, Knuckles grabbed Shadow's hand and picked him up. He then hugged. The crowd clapped.

***CLAP!* *CLAP!* CLAP!* *CLAP!* *CLAP!***

He then said something as an act of sportsmanship.

_"You did great man." _Knuckles said. _"Those were the best moves I saw."_

_"Thank you for that." _replied Shadow. _"I have to do more better moves next time." _

_"It's no problem. Fighters always make mistakes." _replied Knuckles.

After that little talk, the 2 walked out of the ringed cage, put their shoes on, walked upstairs outside, and an ambulance was outside. The owner had called it 911 because of Shadow's serious injuries from the fight. Paramedics put Shadow was put on a stretcher with Knuckles going along with them. Some kind people had gotten the 2's bags, and put them into the ambulance. Shortly after, the paramedics close the back ambulance doors, get to the front seat of the ambulance, and drove off into the center of Station Square for the hospital.


	5. Charmy's Training

**Chapter 5: Charmy's Training **

In the Chaotix Detective Agency office, it's morning in the household. Vector woke up from a long sleep after a night of buisness. When he walks to the desk, he sees a note left by someone in Japanese. Vector knew Japanese well. He looked at the handwriting closely and later said this as he was sipping a cup of coffee.

_"So Espio's gonna train Charmy how to fight, huh." _said Vector. _"Well, let's see how this turns up." _he concluded.

Meanwhile, Espio arrived at a martial arts dojo with Charmy. From there, Espio told Charmy (who had a gym bag full of martial arts equipment) to do the following.

_"Charmy, go get changed to your uniform. I will change in a separate room, and both of us will start from there." _said Espio.

_"Yes sir!" _replied Charmy. From there, the 2 went their ways. A few minutes passed by. Later, the 2 finished changing, and this was the result.

Charmy was wearing an orange karate jacket and orange karate pants, with orange pants. In the holes of both parts, the color was black. He was wearing a white belt. More noticeably, he was not wearing his helmet. Espio was wearing a black sleeveless karate jacket with black pants. No hole colors in the pants. He was wearing a black belt. Espio was a longtime professional ninja and martial artist, and has had many fight him. On his left hand, there was a white boxing wrap. Espio proceeded to put it on Charmy's hands following the exact procedures. After that, the two were ready to start their training.

_"Let us commence our training. We will begin with punches and kicks." _said Espio.He showed him how the punches and kicks work. 30 minutes later, Charmy had gotten the hang of the basic punch and kick, along with knowing how to do foot sweeps as well a variety of punches and kicks.

_"You now know the moves. Good job." _Espio said. _"Now we will proceed to self-defense." _he concluded.

Espio then went on to take out an air gun. From there, he showed Charmy how to disarm a weapon from a person. This took a while to do, but eventually the bee learned how to disarm. Then, Espio took Charmy to a black punching bag.

_I"Okay. This part is where you focus on your moves. Now give it a try."_ said Espio. _"Yes sir."_ Charmy replied. Charmy went into fighting stance, and started hitting the bag with a few punches. After that, the bag swayed a tiny bit, but he continued to punch on. Then, he started doing some kicks. For a few minuets, he tried a variety of punches and kicks. He started sweating, stopped, and took a break. Espio dropped water from a water bottle all over Charmy's hair. After that, the two eat lunch they made themselves.

_"Are you ready to continue?"_ said Espio.

_"Yes."_ replied a determined Charmy.

"Then let us continue." replied Espio.

And so they did. Over the next few hours, Espio showed Charmy how to use weapons, special technqiues, and many more. Then, Espio wanted to do one final thing before wrapping up the training.

_"You made incredible progress, but now it is time for sparring." _Espio said._ "The one left standing wins." _The two went to a side of the dojo, and went into their fighting stance.Then a though came into Charmy's mind: _"beat Espio. You can do this." _Then, the sparring match had begun. At first, Espio made direct attacks on Charmy, but the bee dodged them. Then, he made a counterattack by making a right punch to Espio's stomach. Then, Epsio made uppercuts and kicks, landing on Charmy but the bee keep fighting back. As the fight progress on, the two started using weapons and a variety of moves. Then after a while, the 2 had cuts and bruises.

Espio was going for a special attack on Charmy, and decided to use it with a surprise; his ninja skills. While Charmy was in fighting stance prepared for the next move, Espio dissapeared.

_"Where did he go?"_ Charmy asked himself.

Suddenly, Espio pops-up doing direct punches, and a few kicks which one Charmy blocks. Then, Charmy makes a hard left blow to Espio's face. Blood started flying, and the chameleon was soon on the floor.

**_*THUMP!*_**

Then Charmy goes to check on Espio.

_"Are you okay?"_ Charmy asked.

_"Yes, I am."_ replied Espio. _"You are one good fighter. I see potential in you."_ he continued. After Charmy helped Espio get up (as well as putting on white bandages for him and Espio), they returned to the office to see Vector at work.

_"Damn, that must have been one hell of a training."_ said Vector.

_"It sure was, Vector."_ said Espio. _"I'm sure you must have read my message."_

_"Yes I have." _replied Vector. _"You still have good sense of kanji."_

_"I beat him at sparring!" _excitingly said Charmy.

_"That's great to hear."_ replied Vector. _"At least know you aren't to be messed with."_

_"That's right!" _said Charmy._ "One day that I'm gonna use all those skills to fight against the 2 most well respected fighters; Sonic and Shadow."_


End file.
